


Comfort

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Charlie gets hurt and Alex comforts him.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is short and full of some good ol' Alex comforting Charlie. I'm simple like that
> 
> I promise I'm working on longer things

Charlie's eyes sting with tears and he wipes his eyes on his sleeve. He looks at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighs. Thank god nobody had walked in on him crying.

He stares at himself — Takes in his red eyes and flushed face, his hair messy from pulling it, the tear stains on his skin. There's a bruise slowly starting to form on his cheek and another on his jaw. He looks a mess and he knows it.

The bathroom door opens and Charlie freezes, closes his eyes as if that'll stop whoever's there from seeing him. It doesn't of course.

"Charlie?"

The familiar voice makes him open his eyes again. He turns and there is Alex, concern in his eyes.

"Hey..." Charlie chokes out, his voice quiet and shaky.

Alex drops his bag down onto the floor and walks the short distance between them, his hands reaching up to rest on Charlie's face.

"God, Charlie, what happened?" Alex asks, his thumb very lightly running over the darkening bruise just under his eye.

Charlie shakes his head as best as he can without disturbing Alex's hands. "It was nothing. Just a bad day, I guess."

Alex raises an eyebrow. "Bullshit," He says as he pulls his hands back enough to take a proper look at the damage. "Please tell me?"

"I—" He starts, looking away and biting his lip. "Some guy cornered me between classes. Said some stuff I don't really want to repeat."

Alex frowns. "Who was it? I can—"

"No!" Charlie is quick to stop Alex from continuing. "No. It's ok. The guys- They're handling it. I told them they didn't have to but... You know they're protective."

"Yeah," Alex sighs.

The bell rings and Alex looks towards the bathroom door. Charlie grabs hold of his arms and Alex turns back.

"Please don't leave me alone."

Alex's expression softened and he leaned in to kiss Charlie. "I won't, don't worry. I love you."


End file.
